you have the power to start love but never to end it
by Ino Death
Summary: ok what do you think would happen if the two main characters form bother Junjou and Sekaiichi were put in classic fairy tales but what will happen if they find out that they are both male what would happen then would they still always be able to love each other for ever and always? and would they be able to stay happy? (don't like don't read rated m for lemon most chapter have)
1. junjou and the beast

authors** note: ok this my first time with Yaoi and I'm not exactly sure on how to do this because I'm teen and I'm writing this I'm not sure on whether I should put this in mature or in teen so for now I'm gonna put this in M but if this is a little to uncensored then please tell me or pm me thank you and I hope you like it. (oh and this is a mix between fairy tales and Junjou Romanitca and Sekai-Ichi Hatsukois please feel free too ask)**

* * *

**Junjou and the Beast**

**Intro:**

Once in a castle there lived an eighteen year-old prince named Akihiko Usami. He was a very self-centered person. One day when the rain poured down there was an old woman who came to the door and asked " If I give you this rose may I stay here and take shelter until the storm dies down?." But in return all he did was tell her to get out he didn't want anything to do with anyone, and was about send her out into the rain but before he even got the chance she turned into the person she really a very beautiful but dark enchantress.

"My name is Himawari I am the guardian of hatred. I had come walking through this area and felt a lot of it and until you can learn how to love and be loved you then you will stay in this form of a best but you have a time limit you must fall in love and be loved by the time you're 30. But if you don't find true love before that timing then you will stay in this form forever along with the rest of your servants and maids and with I bid you fair well. Oh and one last thing there is no specific gender requirements." as the enchantress left he was in complete confusion with question marks all around his head, he never was in this much shock. He went to the bathroom to take a look at what he was turned into he looked like a human for the most part the only that was out-of-place was the fact that he now looked like a demon. He had black lust wings and his eyes turned form the pale purple they were to a bright red. His platinum blond hair had stayed the same but all of his clothes had turned form a nice pale white to a dark jet black. He didn't care about the appearance. But he was worried if he was to fall in love what would the other party think but of course that didn't bother him too much. They one he had loved had never realized even though Akihiko had never said anything he would never touch him, he was like a precious jewel. But even so he didn't care the least he just wanted Takahiro to accept him for who he was and that was the reason he wasn't very good at socializing he didn't want people to judge if he was a good person or if was a weirdo but he just had to hope that people cared about him for who he was. A few years had passed and he then soon found out that the one he loved had gotten married. And with that he wouldn't even go out of his room to eat or say hi to anyone.

* * *

**Takahiro Takahashi:**

"Manami? do you think Misaki is okay. I mean he's so cute he's like a girl, and I don't want him to be snatched up by some no good sex-offender." I was worried and I'm pretty sure she could tell by the way she was looking at me. "don't worry Takahiro its will be fine I will take good care of Misaki. ok? now I think its time for you to get going you don't want your first impression to be a bad for being late." Manami was always caring about me and Misaki so with that I went on my way. It was getting dark when I heard a few screams coming from what sounded like the road ahead. I looked at the sign and then at my map it seemed like I had to go that way. I was tired and I was a little sore from sitting on the horse I rode with. I wait a little while and though about the options I had. and with that I had just decided to get this trip over and dome with if there was a place where I could stay for the night I would go and ask for shelter. I rode for about an hour before seeing any type of shelter and then I saw a huge a castle I was a little wary from the ride so I just decided to knock on the door and ask if I could stay a while before heading back to the road. It seem like I had been to this place before I don't know when or where but I'd known I had been here before. I knocked on the door about twice to see if anyone was home I was just about to leave when I heard the door open the man looked like he had just to a costume party. when he looked at me his eyes widened in surprise like he had seen me before but I hadn't ever seen him before.

* * *

**Akihiko Usami:**

As I opened the door I was in shock I saw the man I had been in love with for so long I could feel my eyes widen in shock. "Taka... Takahiro is that you? what happened. wait... Never mind just leave." I couldn't bring myself to let him in but I kept the door for when he did come in. I was shocked that he even remembered this place even after it had been 10 years from when I last saw him. "How do you know my name? I don't think I've ever met you before but that doesn't matter right now if its ok with you do you mind if I take shelter here I've been riding all day and night its ok if you don't though." I stood there in silence and I kept thinking 'don't be so nice to me I wont be able to stand it when you leave.'. "So why did you come here? So you hurt me even more? if that what you came here to do then go to hell but all that your going do is stay down behind bars!" I said it out of frustration I couldn't stand him being so clam and me being so unbearably hurt like this. "What are you talking about I'm sorry to bother I guess I will just leave. sorry for the intrusion." he was just about to leave when I closed the door and locked it with just the though. I guess when you look like a demon you become one as well. "huh? Who are and why are saying these things? I've never even met you before. so please let me pass!" Takahiro was cute when he yelled and which made me want to toy with him more and more in the end though don't think I could. "I guess you have forgotten all about me its me Akihiko Usami, the one you use to call Usagi. oh do you remember me now? I loved you all these years but it seems that I didn't matter did I? Isaka-san take the guest to the playroom!" I had never been so angry in my life all these emotions were so overwhelming i didn't know what to do all I knew was that I didn't care at that moment all i wanted to do was have him all to myself. "Usami-sama? which play room the... wait never mind." as they took Takahiro to the room i was gonna toy with him in. I took the chance to calm myself down before I wound up killing him.

* * *

**Takahiro Takahashi:**

"What is going on with you people what is this playroom even though I'm sure I probably don't want to know what is going on. but why wont anyone tell me!?" I looked around it looked like a little kid's toy room... and that's when i realized that was going to be played with i don't know in which way it would be in, but all I knew is that is wouldn't be fun for me.

* * *

**Misaki:**

"Nee-san! Nii-Chan's horse came back with a message on it. The writing looks like blood." I yelled to Nee-san she was very caring and helped me out a lot when it came to things like this. I looked at what it said "This is to the Misaki Takahashi the younger brother of Takahiro Takahashi. I Himawari the guardian of hatred ask you to go and find your brother alone if your good at reading maps then take the map your brother has in this sack on his horse and follow it until you reach a very large castle once you get that point you have to make your own choices from there but don't react on the first impression that you get. if you get lost call my name and i shall help you but notice don't expect some angel to come out of the sky. now go." i had finished reading the note that was on Nii-Chan's horse. "That was weird i would have never expected a letter like that." Then I saw Nee-san hovering over me and asked where did I see a letter I showed her but she didn't seem to see, and with that i went to go find Nii-chan. It took me a little while to figure out how I was suppose to hold the map and the when I did it was fairly easy to find my way it was about 11:00-12 noon by the time I had gotten to the castle and there at the gate was a very scary woman I wanted to run away but, I had to save Nii-Chan and that was that. "Oi are you just gonna stand around and day dream all day or are you going to save your brother? 'cause if you are then get over here and listen to what I have say got it!" I was assuming that this was Ms. Himawari. Well she state don't expect an angel. but even so I wasn't so scared anymore to find out that she was going to help me. "I am going to help my brother even at the cost of my life." I said with much enthusiasm in my voice. "Well you don't need to put you life down just make sure you don't get too scatterbrained got that. Oh and just so you know your gonna hate the first impression you see on him but just so you..." She was cut off by some kind of dagger thrown at her while was scared half out of my wits but the weirdest thing was she cough it. "don't just stare go and get into the house. Idiot if you wanna live then run!" she yelled at me to run. "What about you are you going to be ok?" I asked in concern. "Don't worry about me get your brother out of that castle but notice you have to replace him or its no good got it?" she told me. she was amazing she could fight and protected at the same time but for what ever reason that is I was grateful.

* * *

**Akihiko Usami:**

I was have fun toying with Takahiro's body I could hear him scream and yell for help knowing no one who come to save him

"I... I... I've had enough... st..op Usagi-san ah... it hurts ah... Don't go any... farther than th..is." he was trying so hard not cry but I could see the tears rolling down his face. "Ok fine but don't expect me to be so nice tomorrow" I had fun his voice will probably sore for the next few days with everything that happened. I was about retire for the night but then when I heard some one running around the house like they were searching for something. I was about to go check on Takahiro when I saw a little boy staring at him in fear of what happened. "Misaki please leave here at once. I don't want you to get hurt like how I did now go!" Takahiro had been sweet to tell his brother that but I was still confused on how he had gotten in here when Isaka and Aikawa were suppose to be guarding the gate and or hunting for food ah I see it's that woman who had put these curses on us I wonder why it would be him? never mind that now I'm just gonna scare that shit out of both of them. "hmmm who do we have here Takahiro is this you kid brother? He's kind of cute looking. I wonder how long have you been here chibi boy and how did you get in?..."at that moment I heard the door open and that girl Himawari. "I can answer that one he got in here about a half in hour ago. So you do have a feeling of undying hatred for Mr. Takahashi. How sad. but that's not what came here to tell you. Hey kid do you really want to save your brother?" she asked the kid who was standing in front of Takahiro. "yes I 'll do anything just please let him free!" seems the little chibi got guts but she already knows I'm gonna take the little chibi if I release Takahiro "No Misaki don't your only gonna go though what I just did besides I'm the older..." Takahiro protested "listen Takahiro Takahashi you don't have a say in any of this. Its your fault this happened to you if you had just built your own shelter for the night it wouldn't be that bad but your idiotic self went and asked for shelter from a place you had left on bad terms now if you wanna get your dumb ass self out of here then let him take your place besides your kid bro is probably able to understand where this guys emotions are coming from. Now Misaki do you still wanna help your brother get out of here?!"

* * *

**Himawari Narumi:**

"MISAKI DO YOU STILL WANNA HELP YOUR BROTHER OUT!?" I was pissed. first Isaka and Aikawa were guarding the gate and hunting then his brother says no to the rescuer because its his brother my god at least someone came that idiot. sometimes I really cant understand humans at all.

"yes I don't care about what happens to me as long as Nii-Chan is ok." at least the kid keeps his word. "Alright then Akihiko take the chains off of Takahiro and here's Misaki but give me Takahiro first got that." and he did.

* * *

**Misaki Takahashi:**

Nii-Chan was sent back home and while Isaka was sent to got to the job interview to tell them that Nii-Chan wouldn't be going to there. I wasn't sure if I should trust this man after what he did to Nii-Chan but if I was be his replacement I guess I had no choice but to try and trust him considering what Ms. Himawari said "I could probably understand where this mans emotions where coming from." I don't know why but I feel like this was going to be a learning experience for the both of us. I heard a knock at the door of the room I was staying in. "Yes. come in." is was Aikawa. "You might want to get ready for dinner it will be done in about an hour. So please follow me I can show where the bath is. Oh and please be careful around Usami-sama he hasn't been himself lately so please be nice to him" she said and smiled while leading me to the bathroom I found new clothes that I could wear hanging on a the rail right next to the bathtub. "thank-you..." she had left before I could even say anything but even so I was glad that at least I could go to him with something descent to wear beside the sowed up rages I usually wore it was nice to be with people with suck kind hearts... ah now I see why he did that to Nii-Chan he had probably been his best friend before marrying Nee-san. this Usami man must of loved Nii-Chan more than anything when he came here he couldn't hold anger in and decided to do that. I don't know how he felt but I think I can understand why but even still he could have handled it in another way but either way I hope he will feel better. I had finished washing my hair with the soap they gave me and got out and wondered my way to the living room. and that's where I saw a giant teddy bear with a tie and the man who raped Nii-chan next to it holding a glass of wine. I'm going to listen to that saying don't judge by the first impression and see how the night goes.

* * *

**Akihiko ****Usami:**

I was surprised when the kid had came down to eat well I guess I would have to try and see what kind of person he was. I only have about a year and a half before the spell takes affect forever and then I wont be able to turn back to my human self and probably go to hell. I sighed and started to talk and see if he was like the other who would all look at me in shock but he was very nice and before I knew it I happy for the first time in the longest.

"So what do you do for fun or as a hobby of some sort?" I asked to see if he was some what like me and to see if he would open up to some one like me.

"I'm pretty good at cooking and I usually cleaned the house when Nii-chan or Nee-san wasn't around but other than that I read books and draw picture of something that pop up in my mind nothing too exciting." he said. we talked for hours on end without even realizing it. By the time I had checked the time it was already 10 in the morning. we had stayed up all night without even realizing it, and finally I was happy I really think I have found the one that was meant to be with me forever even though he was Takahiro's kid brother I didn't care I just hope that he would fall in love with me too but who knows. I guess it could happen I mean Himawari was the one who sent this little kid brother of Takahiro. At the end of the talk the little kid brother of Takahiro fell asleep and didn't even realize it, he was cute and sweet like in the fairy tales I always wanted to come true, but I guess dreams do come true if you wish hard enough.

* * *

**Misaki Takahashi:**

when I when I woke up I found Akihiko Usami next to me asleep in the same bed I was confused on how I had gotten here. I was thinking of possibilities that could have happened I thought we were drunk but then I realized I don't drink. then I thought may be he got lonely and to sleep here but then I remembered that I had fell asleep on the couch and then realized I was brought to the room was slept in. I didn't think he did anything considering the fact he acted differently then when we first met then when we were talking at dinner. So I didn't say anything about it. I was about to go to the bathroom then I felt him grab me like a teddy bear and heard him say don't leave. To my surprise I didn't know he I was awake but I guess he did, I didn't go anywhere but I did ask what should I call him and he told me to give him a name that I would like, I sort of thought of him as a cuddle bunny so I asked if Usagi-san was ok. He just smiled and nodded to give his approval. All I hoped for was that he could be happy here even if it's just for a little while

"Well since I don't your name what should I call you or will you give me your name?" he asked me, so I just decided to tell him "My name is Misaki but you can call me what you thinks suit me" I told him with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Akihiko Usami:**

Ah so his name is Misaki what a cute name for a little kid like himself. "I think Misaki suits you fine. It has that ring to it like it was meant for you even if you wasn't name it." I told him I could feel myself smiling. "Why don't we get up and get ready for the day? It looks nice out maybe we can get you something else to do I don't really have any other toys to play with besides stuffed animals and cards that are falling apart." I asked with hope that he would accept the offer. "sure but please don't push your self to do anything for me all I want is to make you happy if it the least I can do." he replied so sweetly I thought I felt tears start to come to my eyes.

I had looked at my back to find that the wings I had where gone they were so big yesterday what happen. I wonder if I'm beginning to love if I am then I don't want to stop. About three days had passed and my body was slowly beginning to return to the way it was suppose to be and soon the castle had become more and more bright. As the days passed I came to "love" Misaki more and more he was a ball of sweetness and energy. Soon after we had lived together for about 9 months I wanted to ask him how he felt about me I want to make sure he was comfortable here with me even if it's not the answer I want, I want to make sure he's comfortable to be himself. I didn't want him to feel like I was forcing him to stay here with me. so I'm going to ask him just to make sure he's alright.

"Misaki...? Misaki! where are you?" it had been quiet all day. I saw Isaka walking down the hallway with his suit a mess. "Isaka where's Misaki! and why is your..." I had become in rage when I thought that he had hurt Misaki. I wanted to kill him so badly when he looked at his suit and said "Usami-sama it's just food dye we were making cookies for the holiday look I have green on me too so please don't jump to conclusion that I hurt him please calm down if you need to verify then come with me to the kitchen I promise that you have nothing to worry about now could you please let me down?" I was so worried that Misaki might have been hurt I though I would have killed anyone who hurt him I didn't know what this feeling was. Was it part of love?

* * *

**Isaka: **

I was never expecting Usami-sama to attack me like that I honestly thought he was going to kill me even when I did explained myself but that look of rage in his eye's if he hadn't calm down I swore I might of pissed myself. But I guess he really must love him. Well I guess all we have to know now is if Misaki love Usami-sama too. His appearance was starting to go back to how he use to look just older and I guess he's got more mature on some things and overprotective on others but I hope he finds happiness as long as it doesn't hurt him in the end.

* * *

**Misaki Takahashi: **

Christmas was coming up and I was very happy that I could spend it with Usagi-san. I was so happy I wanted to bake a cake for him to show him how happy I was at the fact we could be together instead of being alone. I hope he like's sweet things well he does drink wine so I guess this should be fine. I hope he doesn't come in either I want it to be a secret so I can see his smile shine bright on Christmas. "Misaki... Misaki please tell me your not hurt!" huh? why would Usagi-san think I'm hurt? "don't worry Usagi-san I'm fine why is there something wrong oh wait don't come in yet I have to clean up. ok?" that was close if he saw the cake it would have been... never mind he came in and probably saw it "huh? Misaki what are you making it's a mess in here beside I can the maids to make something that you want. but thank god that your not hurt when I saw the red food coloring I thought it was blood and that you were hurt." huh ah so that's what he meant by me being hurt. "no Usagi-san I was making a cake for you for Christmas that way I could see your smile shine even brighter than it normally does."

* * *

**Akihiko Usami:**

He really wanted to see me smile and on Christmas! "I want to ask you a question if it ok." "of course Usagi-san." this was a relief but I still needed to know. "I want you to be completely honest with me do you enjoy being here with me even when Takahiro isn't around?" I was scared that he would hate me for toying with his brother and keeping him here. "Usagi-san I'm happy that you feel so concerned about me but believe or not I feel most comfortable you I'm not sure what this feeling is I know it's different from the way I feel about Nii-chan but it feels similar but in a different way. But now I have question am I a bother to you?" when I heard his say that might heart was pounding like my chest was the drum and my heart was the drumstick what is this emotion "Misaki I love you I feel so nervous when I think you have gotten hurt or injured in one or another my heart starts to race and pound when say they sweet things you do and I cant help but want to embrace you when I hear your voice I don't know why ever since you came here I've felt like I cant live without you so please don't leave me please I don't know what will happen if you leave I promise you that you cant have what ever you want and can go anywhere as long as I can come with you" what did I just say its like I just asked him to let me own him even though I didn't mean it like that in any way at all. "I promise but the only thing I want is you. I want to stay by your side no matter what that way we can be together and be happy together no matter what anybody say even Nii-chan I just want to be with you... I don't take it the wrong way I don't want to own you or anything like that if anything I want to be owned by you but not as a toy but as a something that cant be ripped away from you...uh I hope..." those word tore me apart to the point where I just latched on held him in my arms as tight as I could "I can't take it anymore I will make you mine not as a toy but as part of my heart so please don't resist."

* * *

**Misaki Takahashi:**

"uh Usagi-san are you ok?" at that moment I saw his eyes turn from that bright red that scared me at first into the pale purple and tears started to form around his eyes. I was shocked when I saw he was in tears but then he kissed me and I couldn't help but go along with it. I was at my limit to the amount of feeling I had toward Usagi-san and then before I knew it he picked me up and brought me to his room that was so dark I couldn't see anything but then the curtain opened and I could see his face through the moon that lit up the room and again he kissed me his lips where soft and sweet with the taste of wine on them but he didn't stop with just the kiss he went from the kiss to touching and then we were both out of our clothes  
"Usagi-san are you sure about this I mean ah nnnn ah Usagi-san stop! I'm going to cum ah!" expectations exceeded I was breathing heavily and I was so happy that he loved me but I was scared that Nii-chan would object to me being with Usagi-san but at this point I didn't care, all I wanted was Usagi-san that was it. All night all I could do was call his name and hear him call my name and say he loved me "U... Usagi-san I love you I love so don't leave."

* * *

**Akihiko Usami:**

I didn't know why but I had lost all my self restraint to the point where I couldn't help myself I wanted him all to myself forever I wanted to hold him until my arms wouldn't let me hold him but even so I wouldn't let go even if it meant I died I will never let go but all I hope is that if he ever tries to leave. I just hope that his love for me would leave scars like burns so that he would never be able to leave he would always have to stay right next to me everywhere. "Usagi-san I can't take anymore I'm cumming I'm sorry it's just too much ah Usagi-san no more I wont be able to myself restraint please." ah so he was restraining him self as well. "I cant I've already lost mine and I cant hold back but please go ahead and lose it so we can both wont have any complaints." didn't know what was going on with my body all I knew was that I was have sex with Misaki...No not sex I was making love I didn't ever think that I would ever find love that would be like this but all I knew was that I didn't want it to end. I just wanted to hold him and make love until both of our hearts stopped. "I love you Misaki don't ever think I'll ever stop loving you." I could hear him moan in desperation to keep his self control but I already knew that wouldn't last much longer with that.

* * *

**Misaki Takahashi:**

I don't think I could keep it up with anymore with controlling myself from losing control. I switching our positions and give it to him all I want to do at this point was give him the best night of his life so far and many more to come but for now today was what I was worried about. suddenly I heard a knock at the door I wanted to keep going but this was probably important which was probably more important than making love to Usagi-san but even so I want him and I couldn't restrain myself anymore but I had to. "U... Usagi-san I think someone's at the door and I'm pretty sure it's important" I told him. "leave it if they have come here to get you then I don't want to leave not now not ever." Usagi-san was desperate to keep me with him no matter what, just like I am. but before I could say anything the door was kicked down by Nii-chan and from my surprise he look like he was going to kill Usagi-san but if I had a say I wouldn't let him touch Usagi-san. "Usagi-san watch out! NII-CHAN LEAVE USAGI-SAN ALONE I DONT CARE IF YOU DONT LIKE HIM BUT I LOVE HIM!" To my surprise I was actually able to yell at Nii-chan. "Misaki that can be right you can't love him look what he was doing to you!" I was breathing heavily at the fact I had just had made love with Usagi-san but I didn't care.

* * *

**Takahiro Takahashi:**

as I kicked down the only door that was locked I saw Misaki having sex with Akihiko-san I was confuse when I saw Misaki on top of him. I was enraged to the point where I thought I was going to kill Akihiko for making Misaki do that to him. I had thrown a dagger at him but because Misaki pulled him up I missed. "Usagi-san watch out! Nii-chan leave Usagi-san alone. I DONT CARE I YOU DONT LIKE USAGI-SAN BUT I LOVE HIM!" I was in shock when he said that. "Misaki that can't be true how can you love look what he was doing to you and did to you in the past please just come home and let things go back to normal." I was so confused and scared that he might be being controlled that I told him that. " No! Nii-chan this is my home right next to Usagi-san and I will never leave him I love him and that will never change!" I looked at Akihiko, he was staring at Misaki like he couldn't believe what he just heard, but then he smiled and hugged him close and then kissed his head. now I was infuriated I was going to kill Akihiko even if it took all my strength I would die before letting him touch Misaki again I grabbed another dagger was about to throw it right at Akihiko's heart but then Misaki stood right in front of him like a shield.  
"ok, Takahiro ok, that's enough if you don't see the fact Misaki really does love Akihiko and Akihiko loves Misaki then you're just blind or not able to accept it, so which is it because I'm not going to let you kill either or. So if you can't accept that they love each other or then I'm going to have to put you a restraint jacket that way you don't kill either of them because the result of you trying to kill Akihiko would wined up killing Misaki then Akihiko. And then I would be in whole lot of trouble and so would you" I heard Himawari yell that right before I had released the dagger from my hand. "No! No Misaki you can't fall in love with him he he's a beast you wont even be able to get a second away from him I wont allow you to stay with him even if it means I would have to go at him with my own hands." I was so scared that I was going to loose him to some half demon half human person with the will to take away something so special away from me.

* * *

**Akihiko Usami: **

I was not going to let Takahiro or anyone in that matter take Misaki away from me. "I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE MISAKI FROM ME HE IS THAT PIECE OF MY HEART THAT I WON'T GIVE TO ANYONE BUT MISAKI HIMSELF AND I DONT CARE IF YOU ARE IS BROTHER THERE'S NO WAY IN HEAVEN OR HELL I WILL EVER GIVE HIM AWAY OR UP ON HIM, AND THAT I PROMISE ON MY SOUL! I promise you Misaki I will be your knight in shining armor and with that I will protect you. I will never betray you that is a promise that would kill me if I broke it now give me your order." he looked at me in shock like he had just seen a bloody war zone and then I looked behind Takahiro and saw there really was a bloody war zone. I had to cover his eyes and when I did I could feel him shaking like he was going to die or something. I had to turn him around so that he wouldn't see the bloody mess everywhere. "Misaki! Misaki look at me snap out of it. Please talk to me don't shut down on me say something at least tell me what's wrong that way I can help" I was so scared that he was lost in fear and would never come back "blood. there's blood... everywhere. make all the fighting stop just don't leave me Usagi-san hold me! hold me so I can't see anything." he started off as a little less than a whisper then it went into a paranoid scream for help. "I'm so sorry you had to see all that I'm so sorry please just stay calm" I hugged him close to my chest so he couldn't see anything. I wanted to kill Takahiro but I didn't want anymore blood to spill than what had already been spilled. "Get your remaining men and LEAVE NOW! I've had enough of all this useless bloodshed. Isaka, Aikawa, clean this place up by what ever means necessary don't ask how just do it how ever you please just make sure there's not a single drop of blood left!" I was so worried about Misaki I thought was going die I blindfolded him and brought him to the room I had never let anyone until now it was a secret place where I could just do what I wanted sleep write read draw anything you could possibly think of. It was when I close the door I took the blindfold away from is eyes and saw them still squeezed shut tightly. "it ok now. you can open your eyes there's no one here besides me and you so you don't have to worry." I could see his eyes open with fear of seeing anymore blood. "what is this place I don't ever remember seeing this while being here with you?" he sound so innocent I had to answer. "this is a room that allows you to do anything that you want and if like I can make you something?" he was still scared half out of his wits and probably couldn't think straight. "the only thing I want right now is for you told hold me close to you and not let go not now not ever I just want you to stay with me now and always" he was too scared from what he just saw to even talk to me right. but I held him close to me closer than any person I ever had before and ever will he will be the only one I will ever love this way and that will never change. "don't worry I will be with you forever no matter what happens." all I could do in the end was hold him close and stroke my hand though his soft hair. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself or Takahiro for letting things get as far as they did today. But there's nothing I could do now and with that went to sleep holding Misaki as close as possible that way no one could even take him away.

* * *

**Misaki Takahashi:**

It took awhile before I could think straight again and a lot of holding "Usagi-san are you ok you seem a little depressed about something?" I didn't know if I could do anything but I hoped that talking would take a little weight off his shoulders even if its not much at least it was some. "I'm so sorry if I had intervened sooner you wouldn't have been hurt but I was fighting with your brother and not paying any attention to the area around me and before I knew it you got hurt it's all my fault so please forgive me." this was the first time I had saw Usagi-san cry I didn't ever think that he would let alone could but that fact that he was crying about me made me happy "Usagi-san I was never mad at you or upset with you so please don't blame yourself its not your fault its Nii-Chan's fault for being an idiot and provoking the situation so please it's ok. you did everything you could for me then and that's what matters. I will do anything for you Usagi-san so let me know what you want." I honestly though I was going to cry because he was and it made me sad to think that he blamed himself for what happened. " just stay by my side and let me stay by yours let me be the only one to hold you. but for now let us finish making love." Usagi-san was so sweet and lovable I couldn't help but say yes and I'm glad I did.

* * *

**Akihiko Usami: **

About a week after Misaki regained his proper mental state he saw that I wasn't myself anymore and I that had kept blaming myself for what happened but told him how I felt, and told me not to blame to blame myself for what happened and before I knew Misaki and I were again making love like the first time but with out any interruption.  
"Misaki I promise that I will never let anyone or anything hurt you again." I told him that probably about a thousand times but to every one of them I heard the same reply  
"I love you Usagi-san thank you for loving me as much as you do." those words were like a spell that kept me attached to him until we fell asleep, and even then I could feel myself holding him tight like teddy bear that keep me alive. In the end though I hope we can stay together for ever even after we die that way we shall never leave each other and so we can be close at hand.

* * *

**happily ended epilogue:**

after about a year had pasted when everyone was back to their normal selves and Takahiro had finally excepted that what Misaki and Usagi-san had was genuine. Usagi-san proposed to Misaki. he got on one knee and asked "Misaki I love you and I'm glad that I have met such a wonderful lover so please I know this maybe sudden but will you marry me?" when Usagi-san had finished his sentence Misaki was almost in tears. "Usagi-san I will! I will! I'm so happy I could die!" Misaki was so happy and so was Usagi-san it was like a dream come true. Misaki hugged him as tight as he could and kissed him with much passion, and of course Usagi-san kissed back with the same passion Misaki had but just so much more.

another year went by and it was the day of their marriage and Misaki was dressed in the most beautiful and comfortable white silk suit it was almost unbearable, and Usagi-san in the same just in black. Misaki was walking down the isle of beautiful white roses. when Misaki had gotten to the end of the isle which seemed like forever for both Misaki and Usagi-san, the priest had told them their vows and told the exchange their rings and with that they gave each other a kiss that was probably the most passionate and the most loved filled kiss that had ever been made with many more to come.

Misaki and Usagi-san had went back the room that Usagi-san had taken Misaki when he was a paranoid but the way he had made the room look it was like a heavens paradise. and in the bed made from the only the best of love Misaki and Usagi-san had made love and held on to each other until their bodies could take it anymore and with that they stayed together until their last dying breath which they had made together and they lived on together forever never to be left behind.

* * *

**ME: THE END :D**

**AKIHIKO: WAIT, WAIT, WAIT HOLD UP YOU DIDNT EVEN ELIBRATE ON ME POUNCING MISAKI!**

**MISAKI: MAYBEE THATS BECAUSE I DONT WANNA BE POUNCED YOU EVER THINK OF THAT!**

**ME: OK CHIBI-TAN AND THE PERVERT OF A RABBIT... CALM THE FUCK DOWN -_- AS MUCH OF A PERVERT I AM IM NOT GONNA DO THAT THE SWEET INNOCENT... :3 I WANNA SEE WAT MISAKI'S LIKE ON TOP K WAIT BACK TO STOR- *TROLL FACE***

**AKIHIKO YES MAKE HIM A SEME AND SEE WHAT... WAIT NEVER MIND I WANNA KNOW IT FEELS *EVIL GRIN***

**MISAKI: WAIT WHAT ABOUT HOW I FEEL IM NOT A PERVERT...great I just now realized something...I'm surrounded by perverts *face palm* what a great experience for a sinner :C Ino g****o back to hell.**

**me: sorry sweet heart but we are in hell (so happy they have WIFI here XDDD) and besides your the one who wanted to come with me in the first place... or was that Akihiko AHH WHO CARES ANYWAY HERE WE GO WITH A LITTLE TWIST OF SEMENESS *EVILGRIN/TROLLFACE [all ending with the perverts will be in a different chapter XD :) and also there will be some random side stories with the other characters :) yeah ok well see you next chapter **


	2. The Angel and the Devil

[OOCNESS don't judge Hatori being sort of like Tanka from Junjou and other characters]

(**disclaimer I don't own Sekai-Ichi or beauty and the beast all though I wish I did but don't we all**)

Along the mountain side of a long and forgotten forest there was a castle and a king and queen who lived there away from the towns and people where there lived but only them and their servants.

One day they gave birth to a boy named Masamune, and kept him as just another heir to the clan of Takano. When he was able to start school they sent to study aboard and only came home during the summer. Masamune was not allow to use his real surname so he was call Saga.

As Masamune entered high school for his second year he met a younger boy named Ritsu Oda [a/n or as we all know Onodera] the younger student hadn't yet introduced himself, but he had still seen the younger watch and even sometimes follow him. This had been going on for 3 years and now he was determine to find out why he had this little stalker in the first place.

When he had saw the little green eyed brunette trying to get a book on a shelf he couldn't reach, Masamune decided that that would be the best way to talk to him. So he went over to grab the book and see why he was stalking him.

As he went to put his plan into action he grabbed the book and gave it to Oda Ritsu.

"Saga-senpai!" Ritsu said with a shock tone in his voice.

"how do you know my name?" Masamune said as a blush creped across Ritsu's face.

"… senpai suki desu… eto…" Ritsu's blush turned 10 shades darker.

"do you want to go out with me?" Masamune asked.

"no… I mean I…-"Ritsu started.

"its ok I don't mind." Masamune told him.

"yes I do but let me get back to you." Ritsu replied.

… 4 years later…

* * *

_**Masamune's POV:**_

I've lost my parents, I don't have the one person a yearn for, and I feel like an ass. Why does fate have to be so cruel? Oda Ritsu my little stalker, why did you leave me when just taught me how to love? I'm crumbling in despair. Where are you? Just where? I looked every where for you but still, to no avail I still can not find you.

*knock, knock*

I can hear those who want shelter and unless its you Ritsu then none shall pass but the only reason I open the doors is because I still have little bit of hope that you will come to me.

* * *

_**3rd person POV:**_

The old woman had knocked again and then, when the door was opened somebody asked what did she want.

"I am here because I got lost in the mountains and was wondering if a I could stay here just for the night I don't have much but I do have a rose that only blooms once every ten years." the older woman told them.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but there is only one that can enter this castle and that wouldn't be on my order that would be on our kings order so I am sorry." one of the butlers told her.

"Do not judge those on just beauty it self. There is more to this than just looks of an older woman." she told them. And with that Masamune appeared.

"I don't wish for beauty! No, I only wish for the one that taught me how to love! and he will be the only one I allow in my castle! So now leave my sight and leave my property you useless old woman!" Masamune said with anger in his voice.

"If you seek love then I shall tell you this you have ten years to find this so-call person who taught you love but he must come to you and you shall stay in the beast form until he falls in love with you and you stay in love with him. Like I said before this rose blooms every ten years and when this rose wilts if you do not love each other then you shall stay in this form until you die. And with that I bid you fare well young prince of the Takano." and with that the now beautiful young woman was off.

…6 years later…

* * *

_**(a/n: I know in the movie it's the girl who goes after her father but this this time it's the fiancé that goes after the forced fiancé) **_

Ann-chan was going to visit her fiancé Ritsu Onodera. It had been 10 years since she had last seen or heard from him and was very excited about the whole thing.

She had been riding her horse for hours and still had not come to the village she was looking for one the other side of the mountains. It was only then she had saw the castle which held Masamune Takano. (not that she knew.)

She was tired and she had always believed in fairytales, so she decided to knock on the door of the castle.

She had knocked a few times the door finally opened to what had surprised her.

"what do you want?" a very cold and disturbing voice asked.

"I was wondering if I could seek shelter for the night… I mean you don't have to of you don't want to but it would help me out a lot." she replied.

"I shall let you stay the night if you can answer this question. Do you where Onodera Ritsu is?" the man asked Ann.

"My fiancé yes he lives on the north-east side of the mountains, though may I ask why you want to know about Ritsu? He didn't get into trouble did he?" Ann-chan asked.

"he's not in trouble no its just that milord want to see him though also did he fake his last name during high school?

When Ann heard this question she became very nervous, she had known Ritsu had used a false surname because his family was big-shot noble clan and rich at that.

"…yes Ritsu used a false surname because his family was rich and didn't want people to know that's the only reason. Though may I ask why you would want to know about Ritsu?" Ann asked scared that this man may what something that was not available to give.

"lord Takano wanted to talk to him its been such a long time since high school and he misses him that's all. When you get back to the village where Ritsu is please tell him to get in the carriage I send you in and that lord Takano would like to see him."

"wait there was never a high-schooler named Takano!" Ann protested.

"your right because he also changed his surname when he went there his alias was Saga Masamune but his real name is Takano Masamune. Now I'll show to where you'll be sleeping or you can run along if your not gonna tell him. Your choice, but if you choose not to tell him then I will go and get him myself." the butler told Ann. (its Hatori).

Ann was stunned never in her dreams had she thought that 'Saga-senpai' the one that broke Ritsu's heart would ever wish to see him again.

'I don't know what to do I love Ritsu and I don't want to stay out in the cold but I don't want to lie either.' Ann was debiting whether or not what was the best choice so in the end she decided to warn Ritsu and run away from the castle.

By the time Ann got there it was 2 in the morning, but she had to let Ritsu know what was going on. So she had ran in the house, and up the stairs to Ritsu's room and knocked on it and told Ritsu to get up and hurry over to the poor part of the village.

"wow hold on Ann-chan what's going on and why are you so paranoid about me staying here?" Ritsu asked the paranoid Ann-chan.

"Ritsu you know that senpai of yours from high-school well he knows your real last name and just wanted to make sure and I didn't know whether or not he was your friend or not so I thought it was ok to tell him and then when I heard it was prince Masamune from the Takano clan I got scared and thought he was going to take you away from me and all, and since I didn't want to let you go for the shelter I ran all the way here so here I am telling you." (can not read this out load -_-) Ann-chan said in one breath.

Ritsu was now packed and ready to go, but then a someone knocked on the door of his house and as he opened it the man who was at the castle last night as the butler had just grabbed Ritsu's hand and then threw Ritsu in the carriage and then rode away like a kidnapper.

"let me out and stay away from me I don't want to see him! or anyone else I just want to be left alone with just myself!" Ritsu said as he kept thrashing against the carriage door but to no avail did it open.

"I'm sorry but you cant. lord Takano has put the order for you to stay with him and since I figured out that really are, 'Oda Ritsu' in your school name then I shall bring you with me." the man said.

**_Ritsu's POV:_**

I hate this I cant even say bye to them. Mom and Dad why did they even have to arrange this stupid arranged marriage its not like I ask for Ann-chan to be my wife it was all my parents doing! and now I have my high school senpai that wants me back.

"Onodera-sama there is no need to worry, Takano-sama will be fine. Yes he an be a little over barring but he is very… reasonable. Oh and just so you know Takano-sama doesn't always look human should I say he looks very different. Please don't judge him on what he has done in the past, he deeply regrets it. He has become so fragile that he cant even seem to want to do anything anymore but lay in bed and just mope, he wont even eat anything anymore so please be easy on him. Oh and by the way my name is Hatori Yoshiyuki" Hatori told me.

"Onodera Ritsu." I replied. "...ne Hatori-san why didn't sen- Takano-san come to pick me up instead?" I asked him.

"...He feared you reject him and try to run away from him so he stayed back in the castle… and also didn't want to scare you…" Hatori told me.

"I see... I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." I mumbled under my breath.

I wonder what its been like these 10 years without me? And why did Hatori say he didn't want to scare me its not he's a monster or something… is he? Why am I so worried about him all of a sudden? He's the one that broke my heart remember… but then when I remember its he had a sad look when he laughed maybe its was nervousness? God this is racking my brain!

"Hatori-san what has Takano-san been doing these last 10 years? I feel like he might have done something stupid because of me, and that is certainly something I don't want to happen." I asked out of worry. I know that senpai was sensitive with emotions and now I'm scared he might have started cutting again.

"Takano-sama has been very sick these last few years and very depressed. Though I believe that his sickness may be because of self hatred and malnutrition. He has tried a few attempts to die and now I believe that if I hadn't open the door yesterday that he would have died in about the next week or so but that girl gave me all the information I needed, so I must indeed thank her. ...Please I don't know if you've heard, but lord Takano has had been diagnosed with a type of depression that can nearly kill the body, so please at least try and give him a second chance." what Hatori just told me I feel so sorry and so guilty for everything I know he loved me or was starting to and then I thought that when he laughed he did because he was just toying with me, oh my god. I didn't realize it but by the end of what Hatori just told me put me in tears. _Masamune please don't hate me for leaving you like that all those years ago_.

**_Masamune's POV:_**

Finally no one's here in my room I can finally die and go to the hells where I deserve! I don't care anymore I will never see him again anyway! Hatori said he found him and was going to bring him to me, yeah right! Sound like bull-shit to me. He probably just left me and was going to probably live his own life!… shit I wouldn't blame him. All I do is just lay in bed and just starve myself so that way I can die… I'm nothing more than a repulsive good-for-nothing dying depressed prince. who wouldn't leave?… just like everyone else even Ritsu.

REPLUSIVE

STUPID

UNWORTHY

DYING

USELESS

"NO STAY AWAY GET OUT GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE I GOING TO DO IT JUST STOP!" These voices wont leave me alone, and it hurt my head like hell when they do this.

I got out of bed and walked to the bath room and opened the cabinet and took out the sleeping and sedative pills they think I don't know about, opened the container and then…

_**3rd person POV:**_

As Masamune was about to pour the pill out of the container to over dose he hears the door open to his room. Little to Masamune's knowledge those pill that he was given slows the mind down to the point where his body movements can only go but so fast but hearing and sight are fine.

"Masamune! What are you doing?! Please stop! don't take those! I'm so sorry I left you please stop!" as Ritsu called out to Masamune, but Masamune thought he had finally reached insanity.

"oh great now I'm hallucinating! HAA isn't this just great, now I'm seeing you, and I really just wanted to die but even when your just a hallucination I cant help but listen. God look at what I have become. JUST FUCKING GREAT I'VE FUCKING LOST IT!" Masamune cried, yelled, and even laughed, he couldn't take it anymore. He thought that something like this would happen, he just didn't know how soon.

"Ritsu why? Why do you haunt my mind like this? WHY?!" now Masamune thought he would just rather die and be left in the pit of darkness than in this fucking hell-hole of a castle. He picked the pill container back up and put it to his lips and took the blade from the roll out cabinet and then closed it.

"good-bye Ritsu my love." Masamune said with a sad smile but a relieved one at that, but before he was able to take the pills or the take the knife to his wrists Ritsu had held him and told him just to stay strong for him just to stay alive with him and stay in his arms.

"look Masamune I'm here, see I'm here. I'm no hallucination, nor am I any kind of make-believe figure just me Ritsu Oda the one from high school even though I had changed my name that doesn't mean anything I'm right here and I regret leaving you like that so please understand when I left it was just a misunderstanding… so please don't just don't die. Not now, no not ever. Please I know I was the one that left but I…, I, love you so much so please not kill yourself." Ritsu said while crying at the scene. When Hatori said Masamune tried to kill himself he wasn't kidding. But what Hatori forgot to tell him was that Masamune was on 24 hour suicide watch and was not allowed to be alone at any moment given, if he was in the bathroom he would take that blade and cut when he was at any moment alone he would do anything in his power to do so.

"why didn't you come to me sooner? Why do you only come to me when I could die?! Why do you stop me? This would be my only escape from despair. I love you so much it hurts and now here you are, holding me after all these years." Masamune cried. He desperately held onto Ritsu like his life depended on it.

That night for the first time in 10 years both Masamune and Ritsu had made love this the person they most desperately yearned for. And even though they made love neither moved, they just had their clothes off the smaller male in the arms of the bigger. Masamune in Ritsu, they two laid there not moving even though both were awake they just held onto each other like their live depended on it.

'Masamune's eyelashes are longer than when I last saw them.' Ritsu though subconsciously.

As the two laid there, they soon were mesmerized by the eyes of emotion the other had in them.

'I swear your an angel in disguise Ritsu but I cant bring myself a devil by spell to hate you. But this is probably what that old woman wanted to see, if an angel can love a devil, as for the opposite. Now all we have to do is beat the odds of this, so please Ritsu just hold onto me when your hurt or sad or in any way hurt whether it be emotionally or physically just stay by my side.' Masamune thought.

Soon Masamune's eyes flashed red and wings appeared, but Ritsu didn't care all he cared about was not the looks of Masamune but the man himself. But little to Ritsu's knowledge Ritsu had done something similar. His eyes turned from the pale jade green eyes to a bright emerald color, and white beautiful angel wings appeared within seconds of Masamune's. but in all Masamune nor Ritsu cared they only wanted to be with the person they truly loved and cared about as they held onto each other tighter.

And like in symphony they told each other out loud "what ever you do don't you ever leave me, because I will never betray you ever." and when they said that they kissed very long and passionate, no lust, no hunger, no greed, just love and passion showing that they would always be together.

Having such an tiring morning they just went to sleep in the arms of their beloved, and dreamed of each other like any other night of the past ten years, but these not of nightmares, no theses where the best dreams they had since they had last seen each other.

* * *

**_Five hours later now 1:00 in the afternoon…__(here's your lemon warning LEMON WARNING)_**

It was now 1-O-clock in the afternoon both Masamune and Ritsu both waking up from a beautiful dream yawned and tried to move though for getting that they had slept with Masamune inside Ritsu they failed and Masamune's manhood had slammed Ritsu's sweet prostate, (A/N I'm sorry I had to J XDDD) cause Ritsu to moan with a loud but wanting moan.

When Masamune heard Ritsu's moan it was an incredible turn on for him, that made him move again just to make sure he wasn't mistaking, and he wasn't. Masamune started to move slowly at first to get in a position where both he and Ritsu could both be pleasured and it was on Masamune's 3rd try he had not only the perfect position for him but Ritsu as well, and then started to move a little faster. Soon Ritsu was meeting each thrust that Masamune was making and then Masamune started to go faster and deeper.

"MASA-AHH MASAMUNE F-F- FASTER AHH! HA-HA HARDER… MOOORE AHHHH!" Ritsu cried out with pure wanton bliss. Though there was no lust at all in this it again in the same as last night it was just pure passion and love. It was like they where sin free, and in the moment they didn't care about anything they just wanted each other to know how much they loved each other and that no mater the circumstances they would sure as hell do anything for each other. And as it may be said there is no such thing as soul-mates well lets just say that was now proven wrong and if anyone as try to lay a finger on the other one they would beat the hell out of each other.

… after the beautiful hour of love making the two (Masamune not even bothering to pullout) laid back down, though just as they were about to fall back to sleep in each others arms both Masamune and Ritsu's stomachs growled saying they were hungry. Both laughed and decided to go and get something to eat. Ritsu whimpered as Masamune pulled out.

* * *

Both thinking 'if only we could stay the way we were forever *sigh*.' (A/N: FOR PEOPLE WITH NAUGHTY THINKING WHAT THEY MEANT WAS ENJOINED MEANING THEY WISHED THEY COULD JUST STAY WTHIN EACH OTHER [NOT ANY SEXUAL REALTION WITHIN THAT COMMENT])

As they both dressed they would make small talk and some times glance at each other and when Masamune would have trouble standing Ritsu would help. Soon both were completely dress and ready to go down stairs Masamune holding on to Ritsu so he wouldn't fall and tell Ritsu where to go so they could be in the dining room and eat… lunch/dinner they didn't know what to call it so that is what they said. After about two minutes of guiding they finally found the dinning room. With all the servant in awe as they saw both Ritsu and Masamune wings out, eyes beautiful, and the hold that is seen only by those who truly love and don't give a shit about the consequences of loving each other are even if it meant death they surely weren't giving up without a fight.

"Takano-sama what would you and Ritsu-sama like to eat." One of the male maids/chief asked.

"what can you make?" Ritsu asked not sure of what was available. "I can make anything you would like so ask and I shall make." he told him.

"I would like your stuffed French toast with bananas, thank Misaki. Ritsu?" Masamune said.

"I guess I will have the same thing just not a lot thank-you." Ritsu replied. "So Masamune what do you usually do when your up?" Ritsu asked not aware that Masamune doesn't really do anything.

"I really haven't done much of anything these past 6 years. All I've really done was read and write but that's it." Masamune responded.

* * *

**_Ritsu's POV:_**

I've only been with Masamune for the last 20 hours and it already seems like that my disappearance has really affected him in such a negative way, it just makes me want to cry. I feel so bad. I know that when I left I became depressed as well but now, its like whatever I went through was nothing.

"Ritsu your crying." Masamune told me, wait was I really crying? Yes the tears that ran down my eyes were from guilt. This was all my fault, I should have never left him, I feel so sorry.

"Masamune I'm so sorry for leaving you I never new that my disappearance would have such a negative impact on you, please... just don't hate me." I told him while crying into his shirt.

"Ritsu no matter what happened in the past, no matter how long you left me for I find myself far from hating you, in fact I hope that the wounds on us will scar like burns that way we never forget each other. But that is only because I love you so much. When people would get lost in the forest and ask for help I would always open it because I had I little bit of hope that you would come back to me even if it was by accident, but unless it was you I wouldn't let anyone in here. So please I just want you to promise me that you'll never leave me again." Masamune said with tears now rolling down his eyes just like me. "I promise, just what ever you do don't ever think for one second that I haven't been thinking about you, I will always love you, and always have since we've met. So if these burns are what will keep us together then by all means I will never let these burns heal." I told him in reply, I will do anything if it meant I could stay with him for the rest of my life.

* * *

**_3rd person POV:_**

Three months had passed and Masamune's health was getting better by the second. Soon Masamune was able to get off the 24/7 suicide watch and, even when that happened it Ritsu still stayed by his side and went every where Masamune went. The two were like two peas in a pot. Where ever one went the other went as well. They now having been able to do more things with Masamune's strength returning and he was becoming more happier now that he had Ritsu with him and that is what truly made him the happiest.

Though things in the village were becoming very chaotic with Ritsu gone the Onodera's had become incredibly frustrated and people were making plans to go and bring him back to the village even if it means by force.

Now the plans were done and all they had to do was put that into action. By 4-O-clock the next day, they had reached the castle and where now trying to brake into it.

With in 20 minutes they had broke down the main entrance door. Masamune and Ritsu in the ball room just dancing for the hell of it, and just laughing with each other didn't even here what was going on they were too absorbed in each other too even care.

**_Ann-chan's POV:_**

I will find Ritsu and I will bring him home I am his fiancé and that will not change. I will make him mine.

"Ritsu?! Ritsu where are you!?" kept calling out. Soon I heard him laughing like he use to in high school, he never laughs like that anymore not even around me.

"I do! Masamune I do!" wait what is Ritsu saying I do for?

**_Masamune's POV:_**

"Ritsu I've been wanting to ask you this for a very long time even before you left me in high-school… so Onodera Ritsu the love of my life the only person who brings me joy will you marry me, forget all about high-school and just marry me so we will never have to part?" I asked him while taking out the ring I had custom made just for him. When he started laughing I got nervous but the smile he had was so full of happiness, I was overjoyed. And then he told me…

"I do! Masamune I do!" I was so happy word could not describe how much this made me feel.

But just as I was about to kiss him, there was a woman I didn't know or just failed to recognize. Tears pouring down her eyes like a waterfall.

"RITSU HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FIANCE? WHY ARE YOU BETRYING ME LIKE THIS?!" She yelled, ah so this was Ritsu's original fiancé, well its not like he really loved you.

"listen Ann I told you I declined the marriage proposal. I'm sorry but I don't love and I never will! I love Masamune I personally I don't care I you like it or not. Masamune is the only one for me, as I am for him." Ritsu told that woman he called Ann.

**_Ritsu's POV:_**

When I said those words I thought I would regret them but I don't feel an ounce of guilt at all.

"Ritsu I wont let you go the village wont either. Ritsu your are mine and that's it!" Ann told me.

"No Ann I am not yours! and I will never be your. You are not my true love and I will tell you now that I will not be with you at all so give up because this fight is futile I am stronger and I am so much more prepared for a situation like this than you would imagine. I am an angel who has fallen and I don't care and that's because that since I have fallen I can be with him! The only one I will ever love so leave me and this place! Because I will show no mercy!" I yelled. Soon my wings came out and now my head pounding. Its like I'm having flash backs. Screaming my head was all I was able to do but these… visions of memories I was having were killing my brain it hurt so bad but in the end all I could do was scream, while holding my head.

"… Masa-mune help… me" was the last thing I said before going unconscious.

Masamune's POV:

When I heard Ritsu scream in pain I already knew what was happening. He was forming a chain a fate and the weirdest thing was, was that his chain was attaching to mine. He was now be coming mine, my soul mate, the one that I was truly mean to be with. But what threw me off guard was when he called my name and told him to save him, and the went unconscious. When he fell I held him and she was probably wondering what the hell was going on.

"I'm assuming your confused. Well when the chain fate is shown one of two things can happen they can die or they can grab hold to the soul mate, and in this case he's grabbing hold of me, though it is possible since he is an angel and I am a devil he wont be able make it but if I put my own life force into him, but even then he may not survive, but I don't because it is all with in the love that the two have for each other." I wont let you die Ritsu no not unless you want to but please stay strong just like I did for you. Now I was getting annoyed, she just stood there with shock.

"LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE ALONG WITH YOUR GODDAMMED VILLAGE PEOPLE! NOW!" I yelled, I didn't want them to take Ritsu when he was in a state like this.

_"sleep now little one let me bare sins_

_Let me hold you in my arms till you wake up my love_

_Sleep now and don't let go_

_You have had enough_

_You deserve a loving hold which I can not give._

_Sleep now little angel let me take those sin_

_don't keep holding useless thing that only cause you harm._

_You may not see me,_

_but I can see you_

_Your so innocent that only can be seen by few_

_Let me be your bodies guard_

_Let be that person_

_that protects you from the harm that my families do_

_Hush now my little one let me bare you sins_

_Let me hold you in my arms until you can see me_

_Please don't cry when you see me_

_I only wish to guide you to the heaves beauty_

_Your are an angel and I am a devil but those few things are unnecessary_

_Please don't leave anymore your life is like mine_

_We are rose that don't have enough_

_We are diamonds that aren't big enough_

_But we cant be together anymore… no 'cause are not the same type…_

_But sleep well my little darling let take your sins don't hold on to useless thing that only hold you down_

_Let your life die down and bring you to heaven-_** [a/n this is not a real song]**

"who's there" I yelled. I had heard that song somewhere but I don't remember. The only thing I want is for Ritsu to be ok. Wait now I remember that voice it was that woman that came to me 6-7 years ago!

**_Ritsu's POV:_**

I'm floating… but where?… MASAMUNE?!

"MASAMUNE PLEASE TELL I'M WITH YOU I DON'T WANT TO DIE NO NOT WITHOUT YOU BESIDES ME!" I yelled.

"Who is Masamune and what are you doing here this is for people who are just about to die. But you look young." wait people who are about to die NO…, NO THIS CANT BE IT NO MASAMUNE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SO DON'T LET ME… DON'T LET ME DIE NO NOT YET! I shout in my head.

"Is there a way to get back to my body please you have to tell me! I'm begging you!" I begged her I didn't want to loose Masamune for a second time no not to death or anything else.

"Yes there is but you have to tell me the truth why do you wish to go back to the world of the living?" the woman asked me.

"I don't want to die because the one I love my get hurt even more than he already is and I don't want that to happen no I cant let that happens if the price is hell then fine but just please let be with him!" I tell her.

"well then Onodera Ritsu call out that person's full name and tell him how much you love him."

"MASAMUNE TAKANO AISHITERU!" I yell over and over and soon I was waking up I held onto Masamune like my life depended on and in my opinion it did.

3rd person POV:

Ritsu was holding onto Masamune, Masamune was doing the same to Ritsu. Now the chain of fate was sealed onto both Ritsu and Masamune's chest. They were both bounded for life and death, so now no one could take either away for each other. They both were crying while holding onto each other. No really caring about their surroundings Ann had came back into the room where both Ritsu and Masamune were holding and crying in each others arms just not caring about anything else.

"Ritsu thank god your ok I thought hat you were going to die so I even attached my chain to yours and put my own life source into you. I was so scared but now I am so grateful that your ok." Masamune said, and with that both Masamune's and Ritsu's wings opened. Still holding each other their wings soon stated wrapping around the others back and so they were both in a ball of black and white feathers. Just holding on to each other for dear life.

At this sight Ann dropped the sharp object in her hand a ran away. She had never thought that angels and demons had ever existed but now she new that they did and that even though something may look hideous can actually be something amazingly beautiful.

"Ritsu aishiteru, so please, don't leave me let us just go back to our room and just wait until things die down or just get this marriage written down on paper. Ok?" Masamune told him.

"let wait till thing die down I want that to be a night to remember that way it doesn't matter what they say and if you want it could just be the two of us and no one else." Ritsu suggested.

"I like the way that sounds now lets go to bed my love. Let us heal our wounds and sleep in each others arms." Masamune said with a sad but loving smile, tears still rolling down his eyes all he wanted to do was sleep with his Ritsu in his arms and be with him forever no matter what.

Both went upstairs tears still rolling sad yet loving smiles still in place, the two lovers just felt as if the only thing they needed was each other they didn't need food nor water just each other in their arms. So the two laid there for months not eating not drinking just holding onto each other for dear life not caring about the consequences for not eating.

And like that the two stayed, Masamune in Ritsu, Ritsu covering Masamune with his wings as a shield and Masamune's wings giving them the warmth that they needed. And by the end of the 10th month they were in bed they both pasted away in each others arms.

* * *

_**And this was the story of the beauty and the beast. But in stead of it being a beauty and a beast it was the angel and the devil.**_

_**Who ever knew that angel and a devil could love each other so dearly?**_

_**So in the end both angel and devil died in the arms of the one they loved more than life it self, and while it was said you can only live 3 weeks without water these two who originally started of as humans lived for 10 months without both food and water because they survived on the love they had.**_

_**So may the angels and devils come together and love once again both Ritsu and Masamune awake from your slumbers and bring the love that so many don't understand back to the place we call home.**_

_**Masamune and Ritsu's last words:**_

_**You may not have been the first person I dated but you were and always will be my first love and only love forever.**_

_**So take my hand and let us sleep in the night if the full moon in December. As we die we will never rot no we will just sleep until the day of the full moon a hundred years later on December 24. (Masamune's birthday)**_

_**So now my love we sleep my love.**_

_**Goodnight Ritsu.**_

_**Goodnight Masamune.**_

_**And to sleep they went waiting for that day a hundred years later on the full moon of Masamune's birthday, locked in each others arms.**_

_**The end**_


End file.
